Soni the Hedgehog
|image1=Soni.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Mostly fan |universe=''Sonic the Hedgehog'' |creator=User:Nintendon't |full_name=Okgori "Soni" Maurice The Hedgehog |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Green Hill Zone |residence=Earth |species=Hedgehog |age=8 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown }} }} ' ' is an fan character designed by Nintendon't. resides in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Soni has her own game series and is often featured in Sonic the Hedgehog too. Soni was born on July 28, 1998, first daughter of Queen Aleena Hedgehog. Strangely enough, she was pink. Soni had to go to the doctor and all of that, but it didn't work. One day, Sonic got dyed too, and Eggman was EVIL! So, with Soni's hypersoni (or hypersonic) speed, she decided to help Sonic. She is mostly a recolor of Japanese Sonic. Her fur is pink, and her shoes are blue. Sometimes Soni has pink arms. This is debated to be a bootleg artwork but the Japanese company Nintendon't (owner of Soni and her series) has finally come to the conclusion that Soni was supposed to have pink arms, but the creator didn't focus on the arms. Soni usually has a good heart for heroes so she is a hero too. *'Hypersoni speed:' Commonly called hypersonic speed, this speed makes Soni the fastest on earth, even faster than a cheetah. *'Epic scream: '''It makes Soni the loudest of her voices. *'Lil' puppy: It will make Soni little and cute. Gives Soni time to do stuff during battles, in which the ability expires in 56 seconds. *'''Dizziness: She runs around a person until they're dizzy. Doesn't work for people with slow-turning heads. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Soni's canon brother *'Queen Aleena Hedgehog: '''Soni's canon mother *'King Johnson Hedgehog: Soni's canon father *'Lil' Chuck: '''Soni's canon baby brother *'Dojo: 'Soni's sidekick. *'Tails: 'Helpful and cute. *'Knuckles: 'Loves Knuckles because he can climb. *'Eggman: Duh! *'Mr. Eason:' Alt Eggman in the novels. *'Robots:' Thinks of evil plans, normally. *Classic Soni never had her own artwork for the USA- her Japanese artwork is reused. *Soni's Japanese name is Japanese for Soun, bringing on the funny fact that google translating Sonic (without "the hedgehog") to any language turns out to be the translation for "sound". *She was actually first featured in a 1976 novel of the same name (spawning a media franchise) before getting her own game series based on the Sonic series. *Strange enough, Soni actually had some USA-exclusive artwork. But, they are made of Japanese Soni. So there's only a Classic Japanese Soni. But, search for American Soni redirects to "Japanese Soni" in Google. *Soni was actually unnamed. in fact, at the 1976 novel's publishing, they made a quick and easy to remember-name which basically is the name of her speeds but "c" removed. Soni.png Sonisprite.png Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters who can change form Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters related to canon characters Category:Magical characters Category:Characters named after their species Category:Characters with super strength Category:Female characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Children Category:Fan characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Characters with mental health issues Category:Nintendon't's characters